Perfect enemy
by II Renegade II
Summary: Dancing on the edge of sanity, Orihime is pushed to fall in her own misery, pain and madness. He broken her mind and soul and he now faces the beast he had awoken. He now listens to her songs. full summary inside;currently one-shot,but might be continued


A/N: **PLEASE READ!** otherwise you might not understand what happenes here c:

Um...ok, here we go. HI! this is Renegade and this is my very first attempt at a Ulquihime fic. I had read many until now, but never really had the guts to write one myself. But still, everything has a begining, right? Anyway, this came out as a result of me listening Tatu all day long. I came to realize that the song 'Perfect Enemy' fitted pretty well Orihime, so i decided to think of a fic scenary to get it all together.

still, the came out a little different then the way i expected it to be. this was supposed to be a song fic, but it came out that Orihime actually sings the song. Anyway, more about it now. Its basely what i imagined Orihime's final breakdown would be. Really now, a few months in Las Noches with a guy constantly making you loose all hope and think you are a traitor and stuff...*cough*Ulquiorra*cough*. Really, its truly demoralising.

Anyway, this is the story going to the extreme.

Also, sorry if the characters are a bit ooc. I tried to make them stick in as much as possible, but i still needed to create the angsty/dramatic atmosphere(which hopfully, i achieved...) And, before i forget, this might not be a one-shot. I already thought of a second chapter, but i need people to tell me what they think of this start. Oh, and sorry for any writting mistakes! I am not a native speaker...

So, is it good? Does it deserve to continue? any tips? Please feel free to tell me anything in your mind ^^

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**"Sing for me….your mental breakdown." **

The darkness of her cell became more and more consuming each day. With the always present crescent moon hung in the starless sky and only the light breeze of wind against her cheeks, the red haired woman felt as every single bit of sanity left inside her mind was leaving her. It was torturing…being alone, in a place far away from home, from the ones you love and knowing that you are the one they are trying to save. They are trying to save the one betraying them.

Orihime lowered her gaze at her hands. Her skin became so pale, showing how sickened it was from the lack of light and fresh air. Not to mention, she lost so much weight ever since she came here, she could have swore those weren't her hands she was staring at, but a corpse's. The fragile hands went down and grabbed tight the lower part of her white arracar robes. Those clothes felt…suffocating. She thanked god there was no mirror around; Orihime was sure she couldn't have bared her own imagine while wearing the white attire. It made her look just like them. It made her a part of them.

She blinked her eyes when her vision became blurry. Tears; they became, much to her shameful knowledge, a routine, every single day. Her once wide, curious and happy gray eyes were now nothing more but opaque orbs with no betrayal of any other emotions but despair. How low she fell? How much was there still be to bear? Orihime did not knew the answer because yet again, she fell to her bruised knees and grabbing her head with both hands, she cried her eyes out with bitter tears. But her cry wasn't silent and chocked. No, she gave up silence a long time ago, when she was still sane. Her cry was loud and strident as if a whip was thrown over her back over and over again. Orihime would have embraced the idea of being whipped with her heart full of joy if she knew the mental torture would have came to an end. And she would have bared it silent, with her lips sewed together if necessary. But there was no one around to care. No one around to call her name and place their hand on her shoulder and comfort her. No, she was alone. There was…

"Woman."

…no one.

The door opened loudly, as always and a flash of light invaded the room. The small sound of the cart was heard, as one lower ranked arracar set it besides her couch and then left without any words. Still, the door did not closed.

Silence filled the room for several seconds. Orihime sat motionless on the floor how hugging her torso with her boney hands waiting for him to begin her torture. She never understood how he managed to hurt her so much, without laying one finger on her body. He whipped her with his words only. And the process was so agonizing, Orihime felt as if she was at the edge of a cliff with his finger on her back. All he needed to do, was push her just barely and she would fall in the darkness of her own madness. Her own misery. And this all was to happen soon enough. She just knew it.

Her captor took steady and monotone steps towards her. By this time, she learned how to recognize everything about him, even his walk. She even knew how much time she had from the moment he stopped until he would part his lips and allow his voice to escape his throat. And the moment would have came just about…

"I brought you your food."

..now.

"Get up and eat."

Orihime shivered at the sound of his voice. So familiar, yet it felt as terrifying as the very first time when she heard him speak. For her, those words were no longer just words, they became the blade which tore apart her heard and the venom which poisoned her once lucid mind. His demand echoed in her mind, until it finally faded with a small spasm through her whole body. Still, it was enough to make her gasp and tighten her grip against herself even more. Orihime lowered her head and disobeyed him out of fright. And he noticed it pretty well. For Ulquiorra this was nothing more then a burden. He disliked the thought of feeding her himself. The mere idea of touching her was disgusting him. A human, a piece of trash…why couldn't she just obey and skip all this drama? The Espada came to realize it was human nature to be stubborn. Still, this gave him yet another opportunity to penetrate her mind again and make her obey.

"Why are you still standing there?" he asked as he tilted his head forwards just a little so lay his eyes on her. The woman before him could have sworn his gaze dig holes in her body. Even his eyes were a source of danger in her mind. She thanked god he never touched her.

"Do you think I have time for your nonsense? I said to get up and eat."

Her heart skipped a beat…

"It is an order."

…again…

"Now."

…and again.

She gasped as she fell into her right side. The pressure was far too great. Orihime held her breath for too long, and the lack of oxygen made her loose her balance. She lay on the floor, her whole body violently shaking as she took chocked gasps of air. Her members were paralyzed and she was unable to move them. It felt as if her arms and legs gained the density of wood, or even concrete. But still, her eyes were the one who told all her sufferance the best. Wide and opaque, those gray orbs said nothing more but the shock he inflicted within her body, by merely ordering such a banal thing as eating. They showed how much she actually fell. And no one knew if she would ever be able to stand again.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, showed no emotion, no reaction to the scene before him. Not even a blink of eyes.

"Pathetic."

Orihime's eyes traveled from the ceiling towards his figure faster then the speed of light itself, gazing in those perfect green orbs with every single particle which was left from her strength. Still, for him, it wasn't enough.

"Are all human this weak? How can a living creature forget to do something as simple and banal as breathing?"

_'No mercy…'_

"It would have been a lot easier for both of us if you would have stood and eat your nutrients when I first told you to."

_'No dignity…'_

"Yet, you still display such a foolish act before me, probably waiting for a sign of comfort. You know too well that I am only responsible with keeping you alive."

_'No emotions…'_

"What I pity Kurosaki and his comrades are coming to save _this._ "

_'It is enough.'_

Orihime stopped from her panting the second Ulquiorra finished his words. Silence filled the room as they both stared one to the other. Not even one change in any of their facial muscles.

He had just pushed his finger into her back. And she was falling.

Still, he did not seem to realize this. Thus, he turned on his heels and began to walk towards the exit of her room.

"I shall return in one hour. Until then you are ex-"

"Why…"

Ulquiorra stopped right where he was, almost half-way towards the entrance to Orihime's room. The sound of her voice was heard. It was so faint, he could have sworn he heard it only in his mind. But still, he was certain that she had spoke. The Espada was still unsure if her words were addressed to him, or that she simply questioned herself about little things. It wasn't only once when he surprised the woman talking by herself. He assumed it was an action meant to keep her from madness. He recalled her voice back then; harsh and chocked as she yelled to herself questions and curses, blaming herself for her weaknesses and the inability she was so ashamed of. He never truly cared about all her nonsense, but now he couldn't help but feel the twitch in his eyebrows. Her voice was so much more different. It was a voice he never heard to leave her mouth before. So calm and low…monotone and filled with nothing. Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel the strong similarity between her voice…and his own.

The man turned his head to see her figure from over his shoulder. She was no longer laying on the cold concrete of her room. The woman sat on her knees, just as she was before he came in, but something was different. Ulquiorra noticed how her body wasn't tensed anymore, but it had a fluid and relaxed line. Her shoulders were hanging from her torso along with her arms, which rested at both sides of her body. And her head was tilted towards her right, in an almost dreamy way. He couldn't have seen her eyes, because her back was facing him.

Still, this sudden change of attitude, did not affected him.

Turning around completely, he remained in his place and waited for several second to see if there was anything more she had to say, but after a short while he opened his mouth to speak.

"Have you finally came to realize that any attempt to attentions are futile?"

No response. Ulquiorra took a step forward.

"What did you wished to ask, woman?"

Still, silence. Another step forward.

"Answer my quest-"

"WHY!"

Inwardly, the Espada's eyes widened, but it was so slight , it went by almost unnoticed. Her yell traveled her room's walls several times before it finally stopped. But for both of them, the echo lasted so much more then it actually did. Until the sound of her voice finally faded, Ulquiorra questioned himself what had just happened? Ever since he was assigned to take care of this woman, he learned a few things about human behavior, but this was something completely knew to him. Orihime surely had sudden shifts of temper. It wasn't only once when she turned from angry and mad to sad and frustrated in his presence, but she never acted the other way around. Before, every single aspect of her body showed his her weaknesses, her lack of power and will, her tore apart mind and soul. But now, the sudden yell confused the man completely. It was as if something erupted within her body.

Orihime had just hit the end of her fall, after being pushed. And she knew it pretty well that she no longer had complete control over her actions or words. But it did not mattered. After such a long while, after all those times in which he had tried to break her part, she was to show him what hid behind the shells he just broken. Something she tried to hide ever since she came her. Something which no one needed to know. Or hear. Orihime opened her mouth again…and began.

"Why…should I welcome, your domination?"

Her head tilted forward as her right hand made itself way behind her, as if she wanted to suggest she was to turn around. Her voice was shaking, but not because she was afraid or unsure. Simple because she haven't used it for a long time now.

"Why…should I listen…To explinations?"

Ulquiorra saw as she shifted her whole body weight on her right arm. Her torso turned around just barely. Her voice became stronger.

"Im not pretending, to make it simple."

The Espada opened his mouth as if trying to say something, but her voice interrupted him once more.

"Try to be something…experimental."

Right under his eyes the human woman turned around, and revealed her expression as well. Yet again, this earned yet another reaction from the male. Probably the most radical he himself had ever come to face. Inside his pockets his fingers clenched into a fist as his lips parted just slightly and revealed his perfectly white teeth. His unique green eyes were torn between widening even more, narrowing or shutting tight to avoid the woman's gaze. How awkward…as she stood down there at his feet, pinning her torso on both her arms…she seemed to helpless and vulnerable. Yet her big gray eyes…those apparently dead orbs were so wide and her pupils so dilated... poking right out of their sockets. Told a different story. They told ulquiorra that the woman felt powerful.

In all her madness, frustration and agony, she felt powerful and strong before him. For the very first time, Orihime felt as if she had the strength to overcome all his discouraging words with her own. But..she wasn't just speaking empty words to him. |Just like him, her words were full of meanings and she was sure they hit him hard enough to earn her those emotions from him. It was a great victory for her to see him part his lips and blink, to hear as his body tensed under her voice. But unlike him…she wasn't just speaking after all. Ulquiorra realized it when she turned around.

She was _singing_.

All the pain and frustration he had inflicted in her..earned him a song? How odd it was to see someone react like this to the stress. It was a phenomenon completely unknown for the arracar. And he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. On one side, it was a complete proof that she had finally lost it. The last bit of sanity left in her fragile mind left her. Maybe she just tried to find comfort in a song when she saw that she would have never won over his embrace? Maybe…but then why did her voice sent a cold shiver down his spine? He did not understood anything; Ulquiorra was completely lost between the lyrics. Seeing that here was no reason to try and understand, he decided to put an end to this.

"This is enough, woman. Sto-"

"YOU!"

That yell again. It cut right through his words just like the blade of a zanpakuto. It cut right through all his confidence and pride. The great Cuatro Espada had been reduced to silence by a human girl. Still, he tried to suppress the shock as much as he could, still hiding behind his characteristic mask of an emotionless being. But it was not enough for her. Orihime knew it well enough. In that state of madness, something broke within her. Something which awaken her senses to a level which she had not faced before. Now, only by looking at the man before her, she knew how his hand's broken cracked under the great pressure he applied to his fists. Only by hearing closely, she knew the amount of air he inhale in his lungs with every breath was slightly larger. Only by rising her face she felt as his stoic and solemn cold body began to heat up. For the broken woman, all of this was pure bliss.

He had not responded to her second outburst, just as she expected. Orihime continued her attack, with a lot more emotion planted on her face and in her voice. She rose her arm and punched the concrete floor so hard she knew her knuckles would split up and start to bleed.

"YOU don't turn me off, I will never fail!" her voice began to depart from its emotionless and blank state and it gained an almost shouted manor, as her eyes never left his own. Ulquiorra saw as her thin eyebrow narrowed in the darkest of the ways, dripping with venom and rage. Somehow, he felt wide open in front of this outburst she displayed. This had to come to an end. Now.

"Stop it, woman." He barely finished her words, because she continued.

"Things I left before are NOT FOR SALE!" under his eyes, Orihime crawled on the floor, just like a demonic serpent towards him almost two full steps.

"I said, stop it." Inwardly his words also gained the small sent of rage, but not the same rage she felt. It was more like he wanted to prevent what could have happened. Yet, she seemed even more teased to finish whatever her doing was.

"Keep yourself away…" Suddenly her eyes dropped on the floor. Or better said, on her own hand as she slowly rose her fingers and reached to touch his white uniform's bottom part. It seemed as if, for those mere seconds everything, whatever it was, calmed down. The arracar was almost about to sigh, relieved, but then it came once more. Her hand grabbed the material of his uniform and clenched her fingers around it tight. Lowering his gaze once more, he couldn't help but widen his eyes once more when he saw her angered and mad expression again. Orihime's eyes locked with his, as her hand began to pull him towards her.

"FAR AWAY FROM ME!"

"STOP IT!"

…

He had never hurt her physically. Never touched, or even lay one finger on her thin and fragile body. Yet, now his foot rose and with an incredible speed and made contact with her chin. The hit was great enough to send the girl flying with into the wall where the very tall window rested.

Orihime hit the wall hard enough to earn Ulquiorra a loud scream of pain along with several grunts and moans when her back slid down the wall and fell on the floor. The hit was great enough, he estimated that her skull should have cracked at the contact, and the small trail of blood left on it confirmed his assumptions. Still, he couldn't help but stare rather curious and confused with his own actions. Lord Aizen had made it very clear to him; he was not allowed to inflict any physical damage which might affect her rejection abilities. But now, he disobeyed him in order to satisfy the want, the need to make her stop her ridiculous singing and actions. Was this right to do? After all, this woman had crossed the line when her hand reached out and touched it. Anyway, Ulquiorra was ready to receive any kind of punishment his lord was to give him for this. After all, his aim had been reached.

Orihime lay down, her auburn hair covering the face which shocked him. And she was silenced.

That was all he wanted to achieve ever since she began her ranting. Once again, the Espada re-gained his solemn expression, as he came to realize this all was nothing but a waste of his time. If he knew she was going to go this far, he was sure that he wouldn't had regret if he had her hit from the very beginning. He turned around once more and headed towards the door. The sound of his footsteps echoed in the room just as when he first came there. To come and think about it, all of this madness lasted no more but a little over one minute. Awkward…it seemed so much more had passed by since he heard her voice. Still, this wasn't going to affect him in any way. It was her own fault that he had hurt her, so the time she had to finish her nutrients was still the same, if not shorter. Ulquiorra placed his right foot outside and he was ready to lend his whole body weight into it so he could place the other foot before as well, when he heard it…

"I FOREVER STAY YOUR PERFECT ENEMY!"

The yell sent another cold shiver through every single bone in his body. How was that possible? As he placed his other foot forward as well and took his step, Ulquiorra turned his head over his shoulder and sent one last glance towards her figure, examining her from below and towards her head. Orihime rested her body weigh into her arms, as her torso was up. Her legs were behind her and the blood was still pouring down her skull and on her shoulder. The door to her room began to close as his eyes finally met her facial expression. He held the breath he was about to free inside his body at the sight.

Across her parted lips, the oblivious attempt for a smile turned into a full grin which led the corners of her mouth towards her ears. Her once innocent and pure smile turned into a diabolic, almost demonic grin which showed most of the teeth on her upper jaw. The door continued to close as he had just one last attempt at gazing in her eyes. Those gray eyes which widened now to the extend he was never capable of understanding. The eyes which were now threatening to simply poke out of her sockets and roll over to his own two feet. Those eyes which he was never capable of understanding how could they ever hold such rage, madness and hate all combined in that monstrous glare.

Right before his eyes Orihime had died and a mad creature claimed her body as its own. It was that creature who was capable of making the symbol of nihilism show emotion.

Their eye contact broke once the door close tight, echoing through the castle of Las Noches. Right before the agonizing scream from her throat claimed it's silence.

* * *

A/N: Review? Please? C:


End file.
